Star Frontiers Inspiration Resource Galleries
A compilation of images from 70s and 80s science fiction and technology used for inspiring the setting's aesthetics. Robots shinzou-ningen-casshan-1973-tshs-episode-02-80d99593-mp4_snapshot_17-36_2011-01-24_18-04-07.jpg|1973 Sentinel Bot from Shinzou Ningen Casshan 1977 r5d4 star wars IV a new hope in sandcrawler.jpg|1977 "Red" (R5-D4) in the Sandcrawler during the film Star Wars IV: A New Hope Star Wars episode IV 4 a new hope interrogation droid.jpeg|1977 Interrogation Droid from Star Wars IV: A New Hope star wars mouse droid.jpg|1977 Mouse Droid from Star Wars IV: A New Hope Androids Androids are 'Man-Like' robots. They have two eyes, two arms, and two legs. ulysses 31 nono.jpg|1981 Nono from Ulysses 31 Twiki buck rogers in the 25th century robot.jpg|1979 Twiki from Buck Rogers in the 25th Century Ralph mcquarrie r2 and 3po star wars concept art.jpg|C-3PO (front) and R2-D2 Concept Art for Star Wars LE-914.jpg|1983 LE-914 an Imperial Manifest Droid (actually a Rebel) from Marvel Comic's Star Wars issue 80 E-3PO and C-3PO cloud city star wars.jpg|1980 C-3PO (Left) and E-3PO (Right) on Cloud City in Star Wars V: The Empire Strikes Back THX-1138 police robots.jpg|1971 Police Robots from THX-1138 Star Trek Data 2364.jpg|1987 Commander Data from Star Trek: The Next Generation Blade-Runner-1982-Rachael.jpg|1982 Rachael from Bladrunner Android 1982 max 404.jpg|1982 Max 404 from the film Android Canine Robots K9 mark 1.jpg|1977 K9 Mark I from Dr. Who season 15 episode 'The Invisble Enemy' Danny and robot dog orbit in patridge family 2200 ad.jpg|1974 Danny and robotic dog Orbit in Patridge Family 2200 A.D. Shinzou-ningen-casshan-1973-tshs-episode-02-80d99593-mp4 snapshot 05-13 2011-01-24 18-00-21.jpg|1973 Robotic Dog 'Friender' saving Casshan in Shinzou Ningen Casshan CHOMPS movie still robot dog.jpg|1979 A Canine Home Protection System unit being worked on in the film 'C.H.O.M.P.S' Society: Bureaucratic There is only one example of this society in the time period that we are presently aware of; The Federal Directorate of Earth from Buck Rogers in the 25th Century. There are no elections, nor is thier an imperial authority. Rather people advance in position by merit with various Bureaus or 'Directorates' as in the case of this example having jurisdiction over specific matters of state such as national defense. Colonel wilma deering portrayed by Erin Grey in Buck Rogers in the 25th century.jpg Buck rogers star fighter concept art.jpg Society: Democratic Democratic societies range from highly centralized representive democracies to direct democracies. Josie and the pussy cats in outer space 1972 photoshoot in front of rocket ship.jpg|1972 Josie and the Pussy Cats about to be launched into space from the United States of America Star Trek The Animated Series Enterprise.jpg|1973 USS Enterprise of the United Federation of Planets in Star Trek: The Animated Series War in space 1977 space suits.jpg|1977 Astronauts of the United Nations Space Federation from the film War in Space Star trek phase ii concept art uss enterprise.jpg|Star Trek: Phase II USS Enterprise Concept Art USS Enterprise, Phase II concept.jpg|Latter Phase II Enterprise resembling that in Star Trek: The Motion Picture Star trek phase II bridge concept art.jpg|Phase II Bridge Phase II recreation room.jpg|Phase II Recreation Room Mike-Minor-star-trek-phase-ii-captains-quarters-concept.png|Phase II Captains Quarters Phase ii star trek production test.jpg Kirk-and-Scotty-in-Star-Trek-The-Motion-Picture.jpg|1979 Star Trek the Motion Picture Kirk and spock from star strek II 2.jpg Spock and kirk in space suits star trek the motion picture.jpg gunstars in hanger the last starfighter.png|1984 Star League Defense Force 'Gunstars' in Hanger from The Last Starfighter Rylans from the last star fighter.png|1984 Rylans The-Last-Starfighter-Catherine-Mary-Stewart-and-Lance-Guest.jpg|1984 The Last Starfighter of the Star League reunites with his girlfriend back on Earth in California; USA USS_Enterprise-D,_These_Are_the_Voyages.jpg|1987 USS Enterprise-D from Star Trek: The Next Generation Okona_meets_Data.jpg|1988 "You don't know what a joke is?" from Star Trek: The Next Generation episode The Outrageous Okona Gymnastics aboard the USS Enterprise from Star Trek The Next Generation episode The Price.jpg|1989 Gymnastics aboard the USS Enterprise from the Star Trek: The Next Generation episode The Price Society: Imperial Imperial societies range from absolute monarchies to limited constitutional states under a hereditary monarch. They include the Alderaan, the Draconian Empire, the Empire of Mongo under Emperor Ming the Merciless, the Galactic Empire from Star Wars, the Klingon Empire of Star Trek, and the Romulan Star Empire as well. stormtrooper concept art for star wars by Ralph McQuarrie.jpg|Ralph McQuarrie's Stormtrooper concept Art for Star Wars IV: A New Hope 1977 Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan insisting that she's merely a member of the Imperial Senate on a diplomatic mission to Alderaan.jpg|1977 Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan insisting that she's merely a member of the Imperial Senate on a diplomatic mission to Alderaan in Star Wars IV: A New Hope Star Wars episode IV 4 a new hope interrogation droid.jpeg|1977 Interrogation Droid aboard the Death Star in Star Wars IV: A New Hope Grand Moff Governor Tarkin Star Wars Episode IV A New Hope.jpg|1977 Grand Moff Tarkin star wars IV a new hope 1977 doors locked move on to the next one.jpg|1977 Star Wars IV: A New Hope "Door's locked, move on to the next one." TIE fighter pilot star wars episode IV 4 a new hope.jpg|1977 TIE Fighter Pilot Pamela hensley as princess ardala of the draconian empire in the film buck rogers in the 25th century.jpg|1979 Princess Ardala of the Draconian Empire, daughter of Emperor Draco in the film Buck Rogers in the 25th Century emperor draco buck rogers in the 25th century.jpg|1979 Emperor Draco from Buck Rogers in the 25th Century Klingon Battlecruiser Star Trek The Motion Picture.jpg|1979 Klingon Battle Cruisers from Star Trek: The Motion Picture 1980 Emperor Ming the Merciless offers Flash Gordon a Kingdom in the film 'Flash Gordon'.jpg|1980 Emperor Ming the Merciless offers Flash Gordon a Kingdom in the film 'Flash Gordon' Imperial scout troopers on hoverbikes star wars return of the jedi 1983.jpg|1983 Imperial Scout Troopers on Endor in Star Wars IV: Return of the Jedi Emperor Palpatine on his Death Star throne in Star Wars Episode VI Return of the Jedi.jpg|1983 Emperor Palaptine on the Throne in the Death Star's Throne Room during Star Wars VI: Return of the Jedi 1984 Valkris, a Klingon Noblewoman in the Star Trek III the search for spock.jpg|1984 Valkris, a noblewoman of the Klingon Empire in the Star Trek III: The Search for Spock Xur and Kodan Officers in The Last Starfigher.jpg|1984 Xur and Kodan Officers on the bridge of the Command Ship in The Last Starfighter star wars droids mon julpa.jpg|1985 Mon Julpa, King of Tamuzan from Star Wars: Droids genghis rex dinosaucers.jpg|1987 Genghis Rex Ruler of Reptilon from Dinosaucers princess dei regent of reptilon sister of genghis rex.jpg|1987 Princess Dei, Regent of Reptilon, Sister of Genghis Rex from the show Dinosaucers lord krulos of the rulon empire from dino riders.jpg|1988 Lord Krulos of the Rulon Empire in the show 'Dino-Riders' after the Rulon's traveled back in time he became Emperor Spacesuits star wars episode 4 boshek the smuggler.jpg|1977 BoShek the Smuggler from Star Wars (Episode IV) (production photo) space 1999 spacesuits space suits.jpg|1979 Spacesuits from Space 1999 war in space 1977 space suits.jpg|1977 Spacesuits from the film War in Space spock and kirk in space suits star trek the motion picture.jpg|1979 Spock and Kirk in Star Trek: The Motion Picture 1986 samus aran power suit artwork for metroid.jpg|1986 Samus Aran in Power Suit, Artwork for Metroid alien ripley in space suit.jpg|1979 Elen Ripley in IRC Mk. 50 Compression Suit from the film Alien Species: Felinoid m'ress and sulu from star trek 52 1988.jpg|1988 M'Ress (left) and Sulu (Right) from Star Trek issue 52 star trek the animated series lt. M'ress pointing on the bridge of the USS Enterprise.jpg|1973 Lt. M'Ress from Star Trek: The Animated Series battle at cantros star wars marvel catspaw minka blaster.jpg|1985 Minka (front) and another Cantrosian during the Battle at Cantros in Marvel's Star Wars issue 93 "Catspaw" Marvel_star_wars_issue_93_minka_cantrosian_x-wing_pilot.jpg|1985 Minka from Marvel's Star Wars issue 93 "Catspaw" star trek ii caitian.jpg|1982 Sulu and M'Ress in DC Star Trek Batchelor Party comic.jpg|1988 Sulu with a more lion like iteration of the Caitian M'Ress in DC's Star Trek issue 48 Kzinti_ambush.jpg|1973 The sabertooth tiger like Kzinti from Star Trek: The Animated Series episode 'The Slavery Weapon' star trek the final frontier triple breasted cat woman nimbus 3.jpg|1989 Felinoid dancer on Nimbus 3 from Star Trek V: The Final Frontier Species: Humans Star Frontiers Human.jpg Star Frontiers Medic Sheeta Starfox.jpg Sci-fi-characters-rock-sample-geology.jpg josie and the pussy cats in outer space 1972 photoshoot in front of rocket ship.jpg|1972 Jose and the Pussy Cats in Outer Space 1974 flash gordon.jpg Mori Yuki.jpg Dr. Helena Russell, MD from Space 1999.jpg|1975 Dr. Helena Russell from Space: 1999 Wedge Antilles Episode 4 Battle of Yavin Red 2.jpg|1977 Wedge Antilles Star Wars Episode 4 Battlestar Galactica 1978 characters.jpg|1978 Battlestar Galactica Characters colonel wilma deering portrayed by Erin Grey in Buck Rogers in the 25th century.jpg|1979 Colonel Wilma Deering from Buck Rogers in the 25th Century space 1999 episode the last sunset.jpg|1979 Space 1999 episode The Last Sunset elen riply Alien 1979.jpg|1979 Elen Ripley from Alien Kirk-and-Scotty-in-Star-Trek-The-Motion-Picture.jpg|1979 Kirk (left) and Scott (right) from Star Trek: The Motion Picture Flash gordon 1980 sword.jpg|1980 Flash Gordon with a Sword kirk and spock from star strek II 2.jpg|1982 Kirk (top) and Spock (bottom) from Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan 1983 luke skywalker starwars return of the jedi.jpg|1983 Luke Skywalker from Star Wars: Return of the Jedi The-Last-Starfighter-Catherine-Mary-Stewart-and-Lance-Guest.jpg|1984 The Last Star Fighter galaxy rangers cartoon 1980s.jpg|1986 The Galaxy Rangers from The Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers niko galaxy rangers.jpg|1986 Niko from 'The Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers' Vehicles: Starfighters Buck rogers star fighter concept art.jpg Fighter Duel.jpg Vehicles: Hoverbikes imperial scout troopers on hoverbikes star wars return of the jedi 1983.jpg|1983 Imperial Scout Troopers on Hover Bikes in Star Wars: Return of the Jedi res Category:Star Frontiers